


He Watches

by Faramirlover



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, M/M, clark pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark likes to watch Lex. Clex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Watches

He likes to watch Lex. Not in a creepy sort of looking-through-walls-at-him-changing kind of a way, but in a the-way-you-sip-your-drink-is-the-most-hypnotising-thing-ever kind of a way.

The way he holds his pool cue is enough to make his breath catch and not in a phallic imagery way (well not just) but that delicate hand on polished wood, the shimmy of his hips as he takes aim, the smooth pull of tight muscles as he takes the shot. It’s beautiful to watch.

The way he grips the steering wheel of his latest sports car, all casual confidence and smooth charm, no worries about the outside world or the speed limits he’s disregarding. The soft smile curling at the corner of his lips as he relaxes back into the leather seat, completely at ease, something Clark is eternally grateful Lex feels comfortable enough to be in front of him.

The way he wears his clothes, sharp edges and beautiful colours that make his skin glow, wearing a tux in a way only a man truly at home in his own body can. But he’s still willing to shuck the formalities that suit him like a second skin and get rumpled and messy , watching films stretched out on the rug on the floor, helping out around the farm, crawling around in a dusty loft with Martha, looking for baby photos. No man has the right to look that attractive wrinkled and covered in cobwebs.

Clark watches every little move because he doesn’t have the strength of will to look away. He doesn’t think he ever will.


End file.
